Aishiteru
by Kayrin
Summary: [One-shot, songfic/poemfic] What if the gods were cruel and roughly separated two who loved each other more than anything else. This is the sad end of a love between an angel and a youkai.


Well, here it is a little songfic/poemfic that I just had to write… I just hope you'll like it. Tell me if you want me to continue it. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but if people want me to continue I could just as well do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha and co.

Aishiteru 

Crying lonely in the forest a magical creature silently prays to the gods that her beloved would have a happier life than hers. Lifting her hands towards the sky she lets her crystal-like drops of desperation flow freely on her cheeks; for this, was the last time she was allowed to do so. 

Her long golden hair flowed in the air during the terrible storm. It was so lonely the picture she made. Her deep blue eyes filled with so much desperation and sadness that she didn't even seem of this world.  Her soaked white yukata flying in the wind reveling her pale legs. 

On both her cheeks, where all her sorrow flowed liquid like waterfalls, were two shiny black stripes. Her eyes were slightly slanted and her skin quite pale. 

_Love, what is it?_

_It burns, it aches, _

_I…just…_

Please, don't save me, From it. 

_All I need, _

_Is someone who,_

_Loves me and… just me._

_Yet, I already have…_

_All of this._

_Don't save me please_

_Don't save me please…_

Why did she have to go. The gods could call someone else for their demented plans. She was probably the only youkai priestess who loved somebody and got the same emotion in return. What did it cost, not to ruin two lives; they could've called someone else. There were just so many priests and priestess' that would've loved to be in her place. 

Don't save me… 

Yet she knew that the gods did this only to be amused in some way. They liked to play with people's feelings, twist their hearts, see them die for loneliness without their soul-mate. She knew this too well, how many times had she witnessed their cold-hearted murders. One by one she saw poor people and youkai die for loneliness or sorrow.

What to do then? 

She saw as the two races became further and further apart; then started killing each other. In her shrine she heard the gods, laughing and talking about how weak mortals were. She cried so many times, begging them to stop, to have some mercy, some pity, anything. That would stop all this. Yet, they just started to laugh more. Inside her head she always heard the screams, the cries, the heart wracking sobs. Most of the time when she couldn't take it anymore, she covered her ears in a protective manner and started crying desperately herself.

_Please don't save me,_

_You say, _

_You'll make me immortal,_

 _But I don't care,_

_What, _

_Is a life without,_

_My love…_

That's how he found me. My love found me on the garden of the water shrine, in side Mt. Huji, crying hopelessly for the fate of others. My eyes lost, my soul wracked by years and years of being celled in that place, hearing them laugh at other's disgraces and all I could do was use my powers to soothe the world with simple things as summer breeze and petals flying. All he did was hug me. 

Don't leave me… 

Usually I'm wary of people, thinking they'll hurt me. Yet he was different. Not only because he was dog-demon. I buried my head in his chest and started crying my heart out to him. I think he understood all my sadness for he didn't talk. He only rocked me gently and shushed me.       

_All I need is you…_

I don't know why I've fallen so much for him, I know for sure it's not because of his golden eyes, his silver hair. It's nothing exterior. He's so much different inside to what he shows, I just know he's the only person who's seen the real me. The only one who sees me as a living being, not something with which he can achieve something. I hoped that he'd just understand this, that I have to go. This is being more painful that I desired.

_I cried,_

_You wiped away _

_All of my tears,_

_I was lost…_

_And you led me on my way,_

_Yet it looks we weren't meant,_

_To be._

_Please, don't save…. __me_

_Don't save me._

A tall figure appeared behind her. It wrapped it's arms around her waist in a loving manner. It whispered comforting words and placed small kisses on her neck. Her crying increased and she just fell limp in his arms. All her strength had left her like her will. She turned slowly in his arms looking sadly in his golden depths. What she saw was a mirror of her own.

_Why do we have,_

_To part…_

_I could just live,_

_Like this._

_With you holding me._

_Nothing else…_

Silently telling him what she had been destined to she wrapped her hands around his chest and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Whispering words of regret and begging him to forgive her. He gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, telling her he'd love only her and that he'd wait even a thousand years only to meet again. Then as many times before their lips met, their hearts holding deep sorrow and broken dreams. Many wishes that this day would've never come.      

_Good-bye,_

_Good-bye…_

_Maybe forever…_

_Good-bye_

_Good-bye…_

The first time I saw her, she was crying desperately. I didn't know what had happened but I felt that she needed comfort by someone. I don't know how I knew, I just did. As much as I hate to admit it, I didn't even know where I was. It was a place near Edo, a strange place. All I know it's that I was somewhere in Mt. Huji. There was a river flowing next to me, and in front, there was an enormous patch of flowers that ended in a beautiful lake under a waterfall. After a few moments, near the lake I spotted and enormous shrine. It was made of white marble and oak. 

_In this paradise,_

_I found you,_

_I decided,_

_I'd never let you,_

_For I too saw the horrors…_

_Of the ones, _

_We call Gods_

When I reached the building I saw her. The miko of that sacred place. She was half inu-youkai, half angel. I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. She was on some stairs that led to the lake crying to herself. She wore miko garments; yet there was something strange about them, it wasn't the black color of the hakama or the red one of the haori, It looked made of silk. I'd never seen a miko dress that way, in a way it kind of…didn't fit. 

Why do you tell me this… 

_I could just…live like this,_

_Holding you close…_

Yet now, I found her in the forest near that same place. Again, crying. When she told me the reason behind her troubling, I too felt like crying. She is always so nice, when we meet she smiles, she lights up my all to dark life. I've never seen someone like her. She can be so happy at times and completely desperate others. 

_Cause now my life is you._

She said that the gods have summoned her to be the guardian angel of some royal family. They said they were going to make her immortal so that she could guard over that family for ever, so they wouldn't have to change angel after her death. I feel sad and happy at the same time. I know that we will part and that makes me want to cry, but the fact that she'll leave that place relieves me. She told me what she suffers, what the gods do. Their games, amusements and all the rest; if I once was but an inch religious now I'm totally against these creatures whom are supposed to be wise and greater than any.

It's time… 

_Good-bye…_

She says this smiling sadly, trying to convince me that she'll be able to cope with all of it, I see that she's trying to tell herself so as well and I resist the urge to hug her and keep her with me for ever, even if for that I would have to experience the wrath of the gods; but I know she'll never give up on her duties. 

Till the next time, We meet… 

And with those two simple words, she laughed softly, opened her white wings and took off, holding her love's hands and looking at him in the eyes before she taking flight towards the heavens and the highest skies shouting at him. 

_Until we meet._

The youkai silently went back home, but not before looking in the direction she came from and whispering to the wind.

_Until we meet,_

_Remember that…_

Gods sometimes are too cruel, but maybe there will be more happiness for them both in the future. Who knows? Only the same kami that caused their sorrow. 

* * * * * * * *

A/N: Well, how was that? I hope you'll review! As you've probably seen I didn't actually tell who the people are in this fic. It's left to personal interpretation. Anyways, just tell me if you want me to continue. And tell me the paring you imagine when you read it. And if you want me to continue vote who you want them to be. The majority wins, because I just din't have a itty bitty idea of who they are. I wrote this listening to My Immortal by Evanescene and I just wrote it down in a rush in half and hour, words flowing on my computer. Ya know, one of those 'I have to write or I'll die' moments.  R/R ne?  ^-^ JA!

Kayrin


End file.
